Warp storm
A warp storm is a meteorological event caused by the leakage of warpstuff into realspace. If the storm is not contained and the tear sealed, the area of effect will continue to grow exponentially. Causes Historically, warp storms are usually associated with the appearances of large amounts of - or particularly large - demons. The sudden and uncontrolled connection between the warp and realspace caused by the manifestation of so much warp energy in the real world can cause a small tear in the fabric between the two which, if the demons are not dealt with and the problem is allowed to fester, can eventually result in a warp storm. The chances of this occuring are incredibly remote, as the problem is usually resolved by a Titan (possibly Whiro himself) before it can get out of hand. Primary Effects Warp storms can be extremely damaging to both the surrounding area and any life caught within. When allowed to rage for a long period of time they become like a black hole, sucking matter into the warp where it is disintegrated into nothing. Once this begins the matter consumed causes the storm to expand further; if a storm is allowed to reach this stage then it must be stopped as quickly as possible and by any means necessary, as there is no limit to the amount of matter such a storm can consume. In the long term, exposure to a warp storm can cause living beings to become weak and frail as a result of their warp signatures deteriorating, eventually causing them to wither away. Short-term exposure leaves no lasting effects, though to non-powered humans it is similar to exposure to a hurricane. Custodis experience no long-term effects and suffer the same short-term effects in a much less extreme manner, but can find the storm causes power slips. To Titans, exposure to a warp storm becomes fatal very quickly. As Titans exist equally on both sides of the warp - as oppoesd to demons which are warp-natives that manifest in realspace and other lifeforms which are realspace-native with a warp signature - they are much more heavily affected by the turbulence caused. A Titan can be torn apart by the storm if they are exposed to it for more than a few minutes. Beings with no warp signature feel no effect from warp storms. Side Effects Warp storms have a number of side effects which can be just as devastating as the storm itself. As they constitute an open connection between the warp and realspace they can result in the manifestation of hordes of demons of all sizes and varieties, and can be used as conduits for warp wizards and some types of custodis. They can also in some cases be used to travel through the warp to pocket dimensions like Outland or the House of Gold and Bones, as the mechanics of Gates are similar to those of warp storms. Spaceflight vehicles employing Blacklight power would also experience engine interference in the proximity of a warp storm, which can range in severity from minor turbulence to the explosion of the engine core. Known Warp Storms *'Damnos Storm:': The first storm encountered by the Outlaws. Cause unknown. *'Mysterious Storm:' A temporary warp storm created by a mysterious entity at the end of Trashed and Scattered which transported Cayden Masher, Paddy, Serenity Vine and Violet Bloodstone to Barvos. *'Wrex's Storm:' A localised warp storm created by the fight between Whiro and Wrex during the Outlaws' teleportation to the Outland side of Ptomley's Gate. Harnessed by Wrex to return to the Outlaws having rescued Aiden Roberts. *'Circle Storm:' A massive storm beneath the Spire, inhabited by innumerable demons. The storm was capable of tearing apart Custodis in the same way an ordinary storm would a Titan, suggesting that its power far surpassed those of an ordinary storm. It appears to have been controlled to some degree as despite this power it had not begun to swallow the surrounding structures, nor had it noticeably grown or leaked into other pockets of realspace. It is entirely possible that the Circle Storm had been raging since the warp's inception and was a deliberate creation of the Zephyr for use as a control measure. Appearances *Rise of the Machine God: Extinction - The House of Gold and Bones (First appearance) *Rise of the Machine God: Extinction - Circle *Ascendancy (Mentioned only) *Flashback